(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio-visual teaching machine to be used together with a teaching card indicating on one side surface a plurality of independent visual informations and having on the other side surface a plurality of audio informations related respectively with said visual informations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There is already known an audio-visual teaching machine wherein one picture, for example, of an animal and an English word or the like corresponding to it are indicated on a card and, when the card is inserted in a predetermined position in a magnetic reproducing device, the card will be automatically fed to reproduce a pronunciation of the word or a voice explaining the picture to thereby teach an infant. However, in this known machine, only one teaching content is indicated on one card. The audio reproduction of the teaching content is effected by the linear movement of the card and therefore, in the case of repeat teaching of the same content, the card will have to be refitted. The card inserting operation as a whole becomes so frequent that the operation of the machine for teaching an infant becomes awkward.